L'histoire d'un Diable et un paladin
by juliabakura
Summary: [Aventure] : Un peu Théalthazar, un peu de Lore. Le tout regroupé pour le cadeau d'anniversaire de Myfanwi. SPOILER DE LA FIN SAISON 2.
1. Chapter 1

L'histoire d'un diable et un paladin.

Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages dont il est question dans cette fan fiction ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété exclusive de leurs créateurs : Mahyar, Fréderic Molas, Sébastien Rassiat, Krayn et Bob Lennon. Je ne tire aucun bénéfice de leur mise en situation de cette fiction. Les actions, PNJ et lieux utilisés dans cette fiction ne sont en aucun cas le reflet des opinions de leurs créateurs. Merci et bonne lecture.

Résumé : Une petite histoire en mode Théalthazar et de lore. Ceci est un présent pour l'anniversaire de Myfanwi (la maman de la Fanbase.)

Voilà, voilà. Je vais vous le partager dés à présent en vous postant de temps à autres quelques chapitres.

Un gros merci à Emma qui s'occupe du journal Officieux du FantaBobWorld, qui s'est occupé de toute la correction de cette histoire.


	2. Prélude Partie 12

_**Prélude : Un réveil difficile. (Théo)**_

* * *

Théo était seul sur son destrier a galoper sans but précis. Il gardait dans sa tête l'image de cet immense nuage de flammes et de désarroi.

Il n'avait pas besoin de voir de plus prés pour comprendre qu'un drame s'était produit. Il se souvenait que de l'attaque des églises contre lui. De soeur Maeda qu'il a envoyé dans l'arbre.

De ses racines qui l'ont attrapé. Et puis...Ce fut le néant.

La noirceur de son coeur.

Quelque chose avait du se passer. Mais quoi ? Telle était la question.

Dans les premiers instants, Théo était resté amorphe. Incapable de penser. De réagir ou même de parler. Il voyait en ce nuage de comètes, un signe qu'il avait échoué dans sa mission : protéger ses amis, continuer ses quêtes avec eux.

Il sentait qu'il avait perdu également quelqu'un de très important.

Ses yeux se gorgèrent de larmes en observant les morceaux de terres enflammés. Cela ne pouvait être l'oeuvre que d'une seule personne : B.O.B.

Théo s'imaginait qu'il avait du perdre son sang froid.

Aussitôt son coeur cessa de battre pendant quelques secondes. L'oxygène lui manquait. Il prenait conscience qu'il venait de le perdre. Ce frêle magicien bavard. Perdu dans les flammes de la rage et du désespoir.

 **"ABRUTI !"** hurla-t-il à plein poumon.

Comment avait-il pu céder aussi facilement à la pression de cet être infâme qu'est son demi-diable ? Comment avait-il pu les abandonner ? L'abandonner lui ?

Il ne restait qu'un nuage de poussière et de ruine. Lumière refusait de faire marche arrière. Le destrier continua son chemin pour sauver son maître. Ou plutôt pour suivre les derniers voeux de ses amis et de celui qu'il aimait plus que tout.

 **"Lumière ! Arrête toi ! STOP !"** gémissait Théo en proie aux larmes.

La monture n'écoutait pas son maître, pour la première fois. Car les flammes continuaient de progresser vers eux et qu'il ne désirait pas être une nouvelle victime du mage. Ou plutôt du diable.

 **"LUMIERE !"** Pleurait Théo avant que la fumée ne titille ses narines.

Une odeur si familière qui lui rappelait des souvenirs. Celui de sa première rencontre avec le mage. Ou plutôt du demi-diable. Tout en cachant son nez dans sa main, le paladin continua sa course, emporté par le flot de ses souvenirs.

 _ **A suivre...**_


	3. Prélude Partie 22

_**Prélude : Un réveil difficile. (B.O.B)**_

* * *

 **"QUE L'ENFER S'ABATTE SUR LA TERRE ! QUE LES FLAMMES DÉVORENT VOS PITOYABLES CARCASSES. QUE VOS ÂMES DISPARAISSENT SOUS LA CENDRE ! VIVE LA DESTRUCTION !"** Riait le diable dans le brasier qu'il venait de générer par le biais les comètes descendues du ciel.

Tout n'était que désolation, mort, flammes et fureur. L'odeur de destruction dans les narines du diable. Seul quelques êtres avait survécu à la demande de Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon.

Grunlek Von Krayn, qui avait fait qu'un avec sa nature de Golem. Les gemmes de pouvoirs avait généré un bouclier indestructible pour protéger leur porteur.

Le diable avait un serment et n'aurait pas accepté de détruire celui qui avait protégé son fils quelques temps auparavant. Même s'il savait que les flammes risquaient de le blesser.

Le maître nain mécanicien était tombé inconscient après avoir utilisé toute son énergie pour se protéger.

Le diable sourit en observant aux alentours.

Il senti une seconde présence. Celle de Shinddha Kory. Demi élémentaire d'eau qui avait retrouvé refuge dans un puits. Ce dernier avait fait corps avec son élément, bien qu'il soit grièvement blessé.

Le diable était cependant sûr qu'il avait été épargné et que d'ici le flot de l'eau l'emmènerait vers des villages voisins.

Les ailes du diable s'ouvrirent sur le désastre qu'il avait provoqué. Il n'avait pas pu tenir complètement sa promesse. Mais ne l'avait pas trahi également.

Viktor s'était lui même tué. Le diable ne l'avait pas touché, ni même provoqué de blessure. En conséquence, il n'avait pas brisé les termes de son contrat.

Le démon prit son envol dans le ciel. Il savourait sa liberté. Il avait déjà une tonne de projets en tête pour ce monde et pour se qu'il avait à lui offrir.

La seule condition : Ne pas tuer les amis de Balthazar, même s'ils se dresseraient sur sa route. Bah. Pour quelques mortels, il pourrait faire une exception.

Car il voulait savourer cette liberté tant désirée et dont il avait une limite. Celle du temps imposée par le sommeil de Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon.

Un repos dans lequel le mage s'était imposé pour laisser vaquer le démon, sans détruire son esprit. Un sommeil rempli d'étrange songe.

B.O.B se sentait léger. Il n'avait plus conscience de ce qui l'entourait. Ni du monde extérieur. Plus rien n'avait d'influence sur lui. Ses oreilles étaient devenue sourdes, il n'avait pas entendu les râles de douleurs, les plaintes et supplications des vivants face à son passage. Ses narines n'avaient pas senti l'odeur de souffre et de cadavres brûlés par son sort. Ses yeux étaient clos, refusant de voir le désastre qu'il avait provoqué.

Pourtant au fond de lui, même si cela déplaisait à sa mère et à l'être le plus cher à son coeur, il l'avait fait pour des bonnes raisons.

Il avait commencé à perdre cette volonté quand Théo était mort la première fois. Après leur aventure à la porte de l'étoile. Quand ils étaient revenu avec le bouclier de Théo. La tristesse l'avait envahi, presque détruit.

ce qui lui restait, était ses compagnons. Son point d'ancrage. Ils s'étaient bourrés à plusieurs reprises pour essayer d'effacer la blessure. Sans résultat. Puis Viktor les avait appelé à l'aventure.

De la rage était né l'espoir et la joie de retrouver le paladin en vie, dans cette grotte. Même s'il avaient manqué de mourir, surtout notre pauvre ami mage, ils s'en était sorti fort. Ils avaient récupéré les éléments pour vaincre la guilde des intendants. Quand les églises sont venues mettre leur nez dans ce qu'il ne fallait pas.

Et puis. La seconde mort de Théo. Celle qui révélait qu'il n'était pas venu seul. Et ces mots :

 _ **"J'ai dévoré votre ami Théo."**_

Le désespoir était revenu aussitôt.

Quand Viktor exposa son idée de tout détruire, la folie s'empara du mage. Il n'avait que faire du reste du monde. Il voulait retrouver Théo. Le Théo qui venait de récupérer son corps. Le Théo qui lui avait promis de le détruire. SON Théo.

Alors, il avait cédé. Laisser place à l'autre pour embrasser sa nature démoniaque et perdre pied face à l'humanité.

Son père allait être fier de lui ? Qu'importe. Son âme était détruite au moment même où Théo était mort à nouveau sous ses yeux.

Dans son sommeil profond Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon rêvait de sa première rencontre avec ce foutu paladin.

 _ **A suivre...**_


	4. Ch1 : Diable de mage

_**Bonsoir à tous !**_

 _ **Voici la suite de notre histoire avec le démon et le paladin.**_

 _ **Avant tout, un grand merci à Emma qui a corrigé tout le texte (oui, du début à la fin. Vous pouvez lui dire un grand merci !)**_

 ** _Un grand merci également à Dry1410, fiction-Mikana, Koneko-Hiya et_** _ **NightmareDragon FB pour vos review!**_

 _ **Merci à tout ceux qui suivent cette histoire (préparé spécialement pour Myfanwi.)**_

 _ **Sur ce, bonne lecture pour la suite de l'histoire.**_

 _ **Bacciolino et cookie sur vous.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 1 : Un diable de mage. (B.O.B )**_

Une charrette circulait dans des petits sentiers tracés entre les fougères et autres végétaux. N'importe quelle personne qui observait le véhicule et les personnes qui l'entouraient pourrait penser qu'il s'agissait des marchands. Qu'ils partaient en direction de la ville la plus proche, pour vendre leur produit.

L'erreur était commune. Surtout si on ne faisait attention qu'à l'apparence extérieure.

A l'intérieur, ce n'était pas de menus objets qu'on apportait à la capitale. Il s'agissait de là de créatures de tout horizon. Ils étaient les victimes qu'une troupe de chasseur de primes avaient attrapé.

Plusieurs créatures toutes aussi étrange les unes que les autres.

Un renard à 9 queues. Une jeune licorne. Un bébé orc. Un oeuf de dragon.

Ces créatures certes peu communes étaient connues dans certains milieux. Essentiellement parmi les magiciens ou les riches bourgeois qui se récoltaient les plus belles prises de ces animaux de compagnies.

Mais la fierté de certains de ces mercenaires étaient des créatures humanoïdes plutôt rares.

Parfois, ils arrivaient à capturer des demi élémentaires.

Souvent pour les revendre aux églises et ainsi récupérer un pactole très conséquent.

D'autres fois, il s'agissait des enfants de dragons. Sur leur corps des écailles symbole de leur descendance ou la malchance d'avoir subi des transformations alchimiques. Le plus dur pour ces mercenaires n'était pas de capturer les créatures humanoïdes. Mais de les conserver en vie jusqu'à la fin du voyage. Car contrairement à celle à forme animal, ils se révoltaient et tentaient de s'échapper. Parfois, une détresse psychologique les tuait de l'intérieur avant d'arriver à destination.

 **"Allez ! Réveille toi petit paquet d'oseille. On est presque arrivé à la capitale !"**

Le mercenaire à l'intérieur de la caravane donna un coup de pied dans le corps de la créature humanoïde. Emmitouflé dans une grande toge rouge, qui par endroit était tailladé. La créature tourna son visage aux longs cheveux ondulés, pour laisser apparaître un visage de jeune adulte, possédant des écailles rouges, des crocs jaunes, des cornes sur le front et des yeux rougeoyant.

 **"Tu va me baisser ses yeux tout de suite, petit paquet d'oseille."**

La créature s'appelait Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon. Après avoir été chassé par son académie des mages, pour une tierce raison, le demi-diable était parti en voyage pour prouver sa valeur. Il voulait démontrer que ses pouvoirs ne servirait pas uniquement à la destruction.

 _Quelques temps plus tôt._

Balthazar avait cherché à louer ses services pour de quelconques missions. Parfois pour aider des aventuriers lors de leur quête. Un mage dans un groupe pouvait allumer un brasier pour les campements. Pour éradiquer les ennemis à coup de sort. Ou tout simplement pour certaine procédure administrative et tout se qui sert de document. Après tout, les érudits mages, même s'il étaient sortis vers 20 ans de leur académie, se débrouillaient bien dans le domaine administratif.

Jamais le mage n'avait réussi à intégrer complètement un groupe. Souvent, les guerriers se moquaient de sa carrure de crevette. Ou de son incapacité de se défendre. D'autres le prenaient comme un boulet de service. Certains ne pouvaient pas supporter ses paroles incessantes. Si bien qu'aucun groupe n'avait réellement envie de le garder avec eux.

Balthazar fini par se retrouver à 20 ans, au service d'une grande famille de noble. Ces derniers avaient besoin d'un érudit pour travailler sur des précieux ouvrages et d'en découvrir les secrets. Avec 5 autres mages et prêtres, le pyromage accepta cette requête, riche de savoir et de connaissance. Son aisance dans le domaine du social et de la connaissance lui permis de se lier avec le patriarche de la famille. Sa dextérité avec les mots et la négociation lui permettait de donner plus de poids dans certaines démarches que demandait le chef de famille.

Les autres mages, jaloux de l'intérêt porté sur Balthazar se divisèrent en deux groupes. Un composé du prêtre de la lumière et d'une mage de la terre, s'unissaient pour essayer de prouver qu'ils étaient meilleurs que ce mage de feu affriolant. Ils étaient beaucoup plus âgé que le blanc bec et ne comptaient que par leur savoir et désir de réussir. Ils voulaient prouver à la loyale de leur supériorité.

Le second groupe était composé d'un prêtre de l'eau, une prêtresse des murmures et un mage de l'ombre. Tous les trois avaient investi cette famille uniquement dans le but d'avoir de l'argent et des profits pour leurs églises ou académies. Ils cherchaient la renommée avec le moindre effort. Contrairement au premier groupe. Bien vite, des messes basses dans cette petite entité se profilaient. Un plan contre celui qui leur faisait de l'ombre, contre Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon. Ils décidèrent de surveiller chacun de ses agissements, dans le but de trouver une faiblesse dans ce mage. Quelque chose qui tâcherait dans ce magnifique tableau qu'il offrait à cette famille. Pendant des jours, cette petite équipe observa sans relâche le pyromage. Ce dernier offrait une gamme d'activité diverses et variées. Passant de la négociation à la recherche. De la lecture à la drague. Ce dernier semblait rarement dormir et surtout ne mangeait presque pas.

Jusqu'à ce fameux jour. Où une erreur avait été commise. Un manque d'inattention de la part du mage. Balthazar sentait que l'autre allait reprendre le dessus. Sans aucun avertissement.

Le pyromage s'éloigna de ses collègues pour entrer dans sa chambre et tenter de reprendre ses esprits. Conscient qu'il avait une carte à jouer, le prêtre de l'ombre usa de sa magie pour se déplacer dans les partie sombre du manoir. Jusqu'à arriver dans la chambre du Lennon. Et ce qu'il vit le terrifia.

Roulé en boule, Balthazar se tenait la tête. Il essayait d'empêcher des gémissements de sortir de sa bouche tandis que la transformation s'opérait. Des canines jaunes sortirent de sa bouche. Une paire de corne noir comme l'ébène poussa sur son front. Des écailles rougeoyantes parsemait le visage si délicat de ce mage. Les yeux virèrent au rouge également. La sueur perlait sur le front du mage qui n'avait pas prêté attention à celui qui l'épiait. Balthazar ne se concentrait uniquement sur son démon intérieur. Ayant pour but de le calmer.

Le mage de l'ombre sourit en découvrant un tel secret. Avec une grande discrétion il quitta la pièce pour aller avertir le maître des lieux. Le prévenir d'un danger imminent.

L'obscur personnage raconta une histoire inventée sur le tas : Qu'il s'agissait d'un démon envoyé pour éliminer toute sa famille. Qu'il voulait gagner leur confiance pour ensuite tous les détruire et les mages également. Il proposa de faire venir tous les mages dans la chambre du Lennon afin d'arrêter ce dernier.

Sans se faire prier, le patriarche s'exécuta. Il espérait simplement que les dire du sombre mage étaient faux, car il avait porté une grande confiance envers le pyromage. Mais ce qu'il vit confirma les dires.

Il vit Balthazar continuant de se battre contre son ennemi naturel : Lui-même. Il n'avait même pas conscience des personnes qui venaient d'entrer.

Le prêtre de la lumière fut bouleversé en voyant cela. Un de ses ennemis de toujours était présent face à lui. Immédiatement, il chercha dans sa besace une sphère magique en fer blanc, avec des ailes repliées et des serres d'aigles cachées. Il prononça quelques formules de son église invoquant le pouvoir de sa sphère. Les ailes se déployèrent. Les serres sortirent et se dirigèrent vers le frêle corps du demi-diable. Sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait, Balthazar senti sa force être aspirée par cette magie. Il poussa un hurlement à peine humain alors que la sphère se contracta sur ses bras, l'empêchant de jeter un quelconque sort. Les autres érudits se placèrent autour du demi-diable, prêt à combattre si nécessaire.

Le patriarche n'arrivait toujours pas à réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer au sein de sa propre maison. Qu'il avait faillit détruire sa famille. Doucement, le prêtre de l'eau se dirigea vers l'épaule du chef de famille pour lui proposer un contrat.

 **« Écoutez seigneur. Avec ce genre de créature, nous pourrions vous créer des armes puissantes. Des soins incroyables. Des potions qui vous permettrons de vous rendre encore plus riche et plus fort. Laissez nous l'examiner, dans un coin de votre manoir qui ne mettra pas votre famille en danger. Nous nous chargeons de nous occuper comme il se doit de cet infâme hérésie. »**

Balthazar reprit tout doucement conscience de son état. Son regard noisette se tourna vers le patriarche. Il avait l'allure du demi-diable que tout le monde s'imaginait. A la différence de la pitié qui pouvait se lire dans ses yeux.

Le patriarche était embarrassé. Il ne savait pas s'il était bon d'étudier un tel spécimen. Mais à la fois, il souhaitait protéger sa famille. Et si les pouvoirs du diable le lui permettait, de soigner une de ses filles souffrant d'une étrange maladie.

 **« Allez-y. Nous avons un mausolée au fond de notre terrain. Prenez le et venez me donner vos rapports toutes les semaines. »**

Les mages et Prêtres acceptèrent l'accord et commencèrent leurs expériences dans l'endroit secret offert par le maître de maison.

Du moins, quelques érudits firent le nécessaire. Le prêtre de la Lumière n'avait pas envie de participer à ce genre d'expérience. Il les prévenait au contraire que jouer avec la magie démoniaque était fortement déconseillé. L'homme de la lumière essayait d'expliquer son avis au patriarche en informant qu'il était nécessaire de détruire le diable plutôt que de l'utiliser. Cependant le maître de la famille ne pouvait pas refuser ce genre de pouvoir. Si ce dernier pouvait lui permettre de soigner sa fille, sa descendance, il prendrait le risque. Il ne cherchait pas de grand pouvoir pour régner sur le monde, ou pour devenir plus riche. Mais juste protéger ce qui lui était plus cher.

Ainsi, le demi-diable fut enfermé dans un cachot. Derrière des barreaux créer par les érudits. Un cercle magique avait été tracé sur le sol pour l'empêcher d'utiliser ses pouvoirs. La salle était sombre. Elle sentait le renfermé et la poussière. Rare ont été les personnes à entrer dans cette bâtisse qui réunissait les membres de la famille décédée. Le maître de maison avait enterré à l'intérieur ses grands parents, ses parents, ses frères et sœurs ainsi que ses enfants. Leur famille était dit-on maudite. Une sorte de maladie rongeait les membres dès leur plus jeune âge. Ceux qui avaient pu survivre ne vivait pas très longtemps après avoir donné naissance à leur enfant. Les grands parents avaient juste eu le temps de découvrir le visage de leur petits fils qu'ils ont péri en même temps que leur enfant. Puis sa propre famille. Ses fils et filles. Aucun n'avait survécu. Ce n'était plus qu'un monument de larme et de tristesse pour cet homme qui avait tout perdu.

Alors quand l'unique espoir de guérir sa descendance lui était offerte. Il ne pouvait pas résister à la tentation. Et Balthazar le savait parfaitement.

Allongé sur le sol, ayant une apparence mi-humaine, mi-démoniaque, le pyromage observa les alentours. Il n'y avait même pas un lit pour s'allonger. Juste un morceau de tissu obscur posé au coin de la pièce. Un bol en bois abîmé était visible avec un peu d'eau à l'intérieur. Était-elle croupi ? Ou saine ? Balthazar n'en savait pas plus. Il vit un petit morceau de pain à côté de ce dernier. Symbole de son repas du soir et des futurs.

Relevant la tête le demi-diable vit un faible rayon de lune qui traversait un carreau brisé du mausolée. L'endroit était plongé dans le noir et le silence dans le monument aux morts. Ou plutôt de la prison du diable.

Balthazar tenta de se rasseoir dans une position fœtale pour essayer de réfléchir. Il sentit cependant la sphère toujours agir sur lui. La douleur pulsa à l'arrière de son crâne et dans son dos. L'objet magique l'empêchait d'utiliser ses bras et ses mains. Doucement, avec l'aide de ses jambes il prit appui sur le sol pour ramper jusqu'au mur. Il frotta son épaule contre le coin de l'angle du mur. Il poussa avec ses pieds contre l'une des parois pour s'asseoir un peu plus convenablement et apercevoir dans l'obscurité le sort qui lui était réservé.

En face de lui, durant cette nuit, le rayon de lune tournait. Il laissa voir des instruments ésotériques et enténébrés. Des pinces, des cisailles et des objets de torture les plus sordides les uns que les autres.

Balthazar frissonna. Les images que son esprit lui montrait l'inquiétait au plus haut point. Le mage savait qu'il allait souffrir. Mais pendant combien de temps. Qu'allaient faire ces érudits ? Le tuer ? Le travailler sans relâche.

Aux lueurs des premiers rayons du soleil, il s'éveilla. Il avait réussi à dormir une partie de la nuit. Il du changer de position toutes les dix minutes, sinon les douleurs devenaient insupportables et l'assaillaient pendant des heures. Le cerveau engourdi des pires images que le monde ait pu lui donner, Balthazar entendit des pas au sein de cet endroit sacré. Des chuchotements, puis finalement l'apparition des érudits. Les mages et prêtres qui l'avaient aidé. Sauf celui de la lumière : Gabriel.

Commença alors les pires instant de vie du pyromage.

Les douleurs, les pleurs, les cris s'intensifiaient tous les jours. Des séances de tortures. Des examens de toute sortes.

Ils lui avaient extrait du sang pour l'analyser. Échantillonné des larmes pour l'observer. Attrapé tout liquide : Sueur, crachat, vomissement, urines, défécation. Tout était analysé afin d'enrichir leur savoir. Certains auraient aimé le disséquer pour découvrir ce qu'il y avait au plus profond de ses entrailles. Cependant, le mage de l'ombre refusait. Prétextant qu'il fallait tout essayer avant de lui ouvrir le ventre.

Les journées, les semaines, les mois, des années mêmes passèrent dans cette nuit noire. Horrible et terrifiante. Le pyromage n'était plus que l'ombre de lui même. Tous les jours, une petite voix lui susurrait : Laisse moi prendre ta place.

La réponse du mage était la même : Non. Je refuse.

Il pouvait en effet laisser parler le diable. Deux choses l'en empêchaient.

En premier : La sphère magique qui lui conservait les bras paralysés. Même si le diable se réveillait, la magie viendrait lui aspirer toute son énergie et finalement, il périrait sous sa propre puissance.

En second : Le respect qu'il avait envers le maître de la maison. Il n'avait pas pitié de lui. Non, Balthazar avait entendu l'histoire de ce dernier et de sa famille. De se qu'il faisait pour essayer de les soigner. Il avait entendu parfois dans les journées les plus calme, les jours où le maître de maison recevait des invités, les enfants jouaient dans le jardin. Il entendait les rires de ces derniers. Il avait écouté les paroles des comptines d'une jeune fille disant : "les larmes d'un ange m'a sauvé. Et ceux sont mes ancêtres qu'il faut remercier. Car il s'est sacrifié. Et s'est enfermé dans cette pièce pour l'éternité."

La petite fille avait déjà essayé de regarder au travers de la vitre cassée. Elle avait appelé son dit ange. Mais Balthazar n'avait pas assez de force pour lui répondre.

Au final, sa souffrance servait réellement à quelque chose. Il pouvait supporter certaine torture. Sauf peut être le lit de Slime.

C'était la torture préféré du prêtre de l'eau.

Un slime était étendu en forme d'un rectangle pouvant accueillir le mage. Le manipulateur d'eau le posait délicatement sur le corps du slime. La créature commençait à poser ses ventouses gluantes sur le frêle corps, squelettique même de Balthazar. Ensuite, le prête d'eau ajoutait un autre slime de la même forme pour recouvrir le dessus du corps du demi-diable. Tout doucement, il fit descendre. Le Slime se fondit sur les formes du mage. Ce dernier sentait la sussions des créatures gélatineuses en plus des mauvais traitements du prêtre. Fouet. Glace, pic. Tout y passait. Ses cris étaient étouffés par le slime au dessus. Sa respiration était difficile. Presque impossible. Parfois, il s'étouffait même par le liquide visqueux sécrété par les créatures. Les larmes de douleurs venait saler le corps de ces deux infâmes slimes. Balthazar maudissait ce prêtre de l'eau qui était entrain de se réjouir de son malheur, de sa souffrance.

Alors qu'il était à la limite de la mort, le prêtre le libéra. Il lui prit les cheveux pour l'entraîner vers une bassine d'eau. Une fois que le mage reprenait conscience et retrouvait une respiration un peu stable, il y plongea sa tête à l'intérieur. Le mage tenta de se débattre, de s'enfuir de cette torture supplémentaire. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il voulait qu'on l'achève. Il voulait que tout s'arrête.

Après s'être délecté de la souffrance du diable et des richesses obtenues par le savoir, le prêtre enfermait à nouveau le mage dans sa cellule. Jusqu'à la prochaine séance.

Balthazar en avait assez. Il désirait tardivement mourir. Il aurait aimé voir une dernière fois le visage de sa mère. Sentir sa douce main caresser sa joue. Lui sécher ses larmes. Sentir sa chaleur. Sa force et son courage. Le demi-diable aurait aimé se blottir dans les bras de son père adoptif et de se sentir en sécurité. Cela faisait 4 ans qu'il était enfermé et traité d'une manière horrible. Pire qu'un animal. Il sentait les effluves nauséabonds qui émanaient de la créature misérable qu'il était devenu.

24 ans. Il venait tout juste d'avoir 24 ans. Un âge que son père : Enoch, n'aurait jamais pensé voir arriver pour son rejeton. L'idée de voir son géniteur lui provoqua des frissons. Même lui n'était pas venu le retrouver. Le sauver. Il était seul au monde. Sa seule compagne était sa tristesse. Il n'avait plus d'espoir, plus de raison de s'imaginer un avenir.

Soudain, en cette journée particulière, le pyromage entendit le bruit de la clé ouvrant la porte du mausolée. Il tressaillait face à ce son. Une nouvelle fois, il s'attendait à une avalanches de coups, de tortures, mêlés d'injures et d'humiliation. Mais c'étaient des pas qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude d'entendre. Un rythme doux et paisible. Également hésitant.

Il vit une douce lueur luire d'un bâton devant sa cage. Ce n'était pas la silhouettes des mages ou prêtres que d'habitude. Les autres avaient l'habitude d'utiliser des torses et de déposer des cendres sur son corps frêle. Là, la lueur était magique. Ses yeux habitués à l'obscurité eu besoin d'un petit temps d'adaptation, avant de voir le prêtre de la lumière.

Balthazar n'essayait pas de modifier sa position. Rien ne pouvait changer le cours des événements. Il avait l'intention de subir son châtiment avec dignité. Sans chercher à se défendre.

Le mage l'observa. C'était un homme légèrement plus âgé que lui. Le crâne chauve. Le regard empli de pitié pour lui. Il avait une carrure impressionnante et était plus grand que le mage quand il était debout. Le prêtre souffla quelques mot, ouvrant la grille pour qu'il puisse y pénétré. Il avait apporté un panier avec lui qu'il déposa au sol.

Doucement, le prêtre se dirigea vers le diable et fit luire une étrange lumière de ses mains, soignant quelques cicatrices.

 **"Je ne voulais pas cela. Je suis certes en guerre contre les démons. Mais là. Ce n'est plus humain. J'ai l'impression que le monstre ce n'est pas vous."**

Le mage lâcha des larmes de joies face à ses premières paroles douces prononcées à son égard depuis ses années d'enfermement. Et cela venait de la personne dont il s'attendait le moins.

 **"Je m'appelle Gabriel Chevillard. Je vais parler pour vous au propriétaire de cette maison. Cela a trop duré. Je ne peux pas vous délivrer maintenant. Je n'ai pu apporter qu'une soupe chaude et de quoi boire."**

Le prêtre attrapa le demi-diable dans ses bras, toujours entravé par cette sphère qu'il avait lui même lancé. Certaines personnes en lien avec la lumière pouvaient le libérer de ses entraves. Mais il n'avait pas le droit de le faire tant qu'il n'avait pas eu l'autorisation de son maître. Doucement, Gabriel prit des cuillerées pour donner la becqueté au mage. Ce dernier pleurait de joie. Sa souffrance allait peut être s'achever. Il avait cru qu'il allait le tuer. Qu'il allait lui dire qu'il était une hérésie. Il était heureux de se sentir reconnu comme un être vivant.

Entre deux cuillères, le mage posa sa tête contre le torse de Gabriel. Le prêtre vit un regard suppliant, beaucoup de tristesse et de reconnaissance envers cet homme. Doucement, avec le peu de force qu'il avait dans ce corps squelettique, il tentait de parler mais ne produisit qu'un faible chuchotement. Dès les premières nuits de captivités il s'était cassé la voix à force de torture :

 **"Si vous n'y arrivez pas. Je vous en prie. Achevez moi. Je préfére encore mourir que devoir subir encore plus de torture."**

L'homme de foi en la lumière resta silencieux face à cette demande. Il n'avait pas imaginé qu'un jour un demi-diable lui fasse une telle demande.

 **"Non, vous allez vivre. Je vais vous sortir de là !"**

 **"Mais...S'il vous plaît. Promettez moi de m'éliminer si je ne peux pas. Je vous en prie !"**

Malgré ses cordes vocales brisées, dans ce murmure il y avait tant de tristesse, de fatigue, de larmes emplies de désespoir. Gabriel eu pitié pour ce petit bout d'homme. Oui, ce n'était pas le diable que son église avait décrit. Ce n'était plus lui le monstre. Avec une grande délicatesse, Gabriel prit dans ses bras le pyromage. Il lui tapota le dos et lui murmurait :

 **"Je vous le promets."**

Balthazar laissa couler des larmes, rassuré. Avant d'ouvrir les yeux et de sentir un liquide chaud couler sur son dos. Devant lui venait d'arriver le prêtre d'eau. Il tenait dans ses mains un couteau ensanglanté. Une immense blessure était visible dans le dos du prête de la lumière qui lâcha un râle de douleur. Le diable montra les crocs vers cet individu qui n'avait plus rien d'humain.

Ses yeux reflétaient toute la folie de l'être humain. Peut être plus sordide que celle du démon qui était en lui.

 **"Vous ne sortirez plus jamais de ce mausolée. Vous serez détruit par ce que vous avez voulu délivrer. Démon mange cet homme ! Nourrit toi de son sang."**

 **"JAMAIS ! "** Gémit Balthazar la voix fragile en larme, tout en essayant de réchauffer du mieux qu'il le pouvait le corps de Gabriel.

Ce dernier s'accrocha au diable. Il écoutait son cœur.

Soudain, un coup de fouet frappa le visage du diable. Ce dernier n'émit aucun gémissement de douleur. Même s'il était marqué par cette sanction, il ne détourna pas le regard vers le prêtre de l'eau.

 **"Petit insolent. Tu vas me le payer. Ta soif de sang va se réveiller plus tôt que tu ne le pense. Profite de ton dernier souffle Chevillard. Tu va bientôt être dévoré."**

Sous un rire maléfique, le prêtre de l'eau parti rejoindre les autres mages à l'extérieur. Gabriel tenait toujours fermement le diable dans ses bras. Les larmes coulaient sur les joues des deux hommes.

 **"Tenez bon ! Le maître de cette maison va sûrement s'apercevoir de votre absence et il viendra vous chercher. Même s'il doit me tuer, il viendra vous sauver !"**

Le prêtre de lumière sourit. Il aurait voulu que tout ce qui était dit par le démon soit vrai. Mais il sentait que la vie s'échappait de son corps.

 **"Je crains qu'il soit trop tard. Je m'en veux de ne pas avoir été assez vigilant. De ne pas avoir su vous aider."**

 **"NE DITES PAS CA !"** Pleurnicha le diable en observant le regard de Gabriel.

Les yeux du prêtre se remplissaient de larmes. Il n'avait pas envie de mourir également. Il sentait que la fin était proche. Gabriel commençait à tousser du sang en abondance.

 **"Cet imbécile...Ignore le fonctionnement de mon église. A ma mort...Ils le sauront. Ma lumière va s'éteindre. Ils vont venir demander des comptes. Avant cela...Je vais vous délivrer."**

Le prêtre cracha à nouveau un jet de sang sur le sol tandis que son bras avançait faiblement sur le torse du mage. Une légère lueur émana de ses doigts.

Hélas, la blessure était telle que le moindre déplacement, affaiblissait le prêtre. Ce dernier n'arrivait pas délivrer celui qu'il était venu sauver. Ses yeux s'embrumèrent. Son corps se refroidissait.

 **"Non...NOOON ! NE VOUS ENDORMEZ PAS ! GABRIEL !"** siffla le diable.

 **"Pardon...Balthazar..."** souffla le prêtre avant de sombrer dans le plus profond des sommeils.

Les bras de Morphée s'étaient refermé à jamais sur lui. Sa lumière ne se réveillerait plus. Il ne viendrait pas aider le diable dans ses derniers instants.

Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues du pyromage. Une souffrance intense. Une crise de folie, de peur. Il se promit de venger ce prêtre. De lui faire payer au triple ce qu'il avait infligé à lui et à Gabriel Chevillard. Il se promettait qu'un jour, l'église de la lumière serait au courant de l'affaire. Quitte à périr sous ses lames.

Pendant des heures, le mage continua de prier pour le repos de ce prêtre si compréhensif. Tel une princesse qui souhaite être délivrée de sa tour de verre gardée par un dragon.

Les rayons du soleil laissa place à ceux de la lune. Balthazar n'entendit pas dans le jardin les cris et les supplications du maître de maison. Il ne s'en aperçu que lorsqu'un homme de grande taille et musclé apparut devant les grilles.

 **"Alors, c'est lui le diable ? C'est se qui a de plus précieux dans cette maison. Ce qui fait la richesse de ces mages ?"** sourit l'homme.

Rapidement, le prêtre de l'eau arriva à son tour, invoquant ses pouvoirs pour faire face à l'individu qui avait osé entrer dans son antre de recherche.

 **"Il est à moi ! Vous n'avez pas le droit d'entrer dans ce mausolée !"**

 **"Au contraire. Le maître de cette demeure m'a laissé toust les pouvoirs. En échange de sa vie et de celles de ses proches. Je peux m'accaparer tout se que je souhaite. Richesse. Pouvoir. Les terres également. Mais cela n'est rien face à ce diable."** sourit le mercenaire en attrapant le visage de Balthazar entre ses doigts.

 **"JE NE VOUS LAISSERAI PAS PRENDRE MA DÉCOUVERTE ! MA RICHESSE ! C'EST A MOI !"** hurla le prêtre avant de vomir du sang. Il observa ses vêtements. Une immense tâche était apparue, ainsi qu'une lame qui avait traversé son corps.

Le mercenaire sourit, ses camarades venaient de le rejoindre et d'éliminer le dernier résistant dans cette équipe de mage.

 **"Vous n'êtes pas comme cet homme."** disait le chef des mercenaires en parlant du propriétaire du manoir. **"Je lui ai proposé de partir avec de quoi vivre. De quoi partir avec sa famille. En échange, je m'accapare de tout ce qu'il a construit comme bien matériel. J'aurai pu l'éliminer. Mais à quoi bon se salir les mains, quand l'autre vous propose de tout récupérer. Apparemment, il ne voulait plus de ce lourd héritage. Il ne voulait plus entendre les plaintes du diable que vous torturez dans les limbes de ce mausolée. Je vais accomplir son souhait. Je vais me le récupérer. Le vendre. Puis revenir ici avec mes hommes. On vendra tout ce que l'on pourra. On deviendra riche. Et oui, prêtre de l'église de l'eau. Vous étiez trop accaparé par vos recherches, que vous n'aviez même pas vu que certains se sont intéressés à vos remèdes miracles. A vos richesses. Vous avez tellement déballé votre savoir. Vous vous êtes montré au devant de la scène. Et maintenant, nous récupérons votre résultat."**

Le prêtre de l'eau s'effaça de la surface de la terre en un souffle. Le chef des chasseurs de primes se dirigea à l'intérieur de la cage. Il observa un cour instant l'homme qui était affalé, sans vie aux côtés du diable. Il le retourna et attrapa un médaillon. Celui du représentant de l'église de la lumière.

 **"Bon, au vu du coup qu'il a prit, je ne crois pas que le petit paquet d'oseille nous l'a tué. Bah, on va modifier un peu la vérité à l'église de la lumière. On va dire que c'est toi qui l'a éliminé. Ils vont être content. Nous donner un belle somme d'argent pour t'avoir récupéré et peut être un bonus si on doit t'éliminer."**

Sans aucune précaution, le mercenaire fit signe à ses hommes d'attraper Balthazar. Ces derniers lui tirèrent les cheveux pour le ramener dans lacharrette.

C'était ainsi qu'il s'était retrouvé dans cette carriole. Depuis maintenant des semaines. Il n'avait pas pu manger. Parfois il avait le droit à quelques goûtes d'eau. Rien de plus.

Le demi-diable maudissait ses humains qui l'avaient prit comme un gibier. Qui se régalait à l'idée de pouvoir le vendre comme une bête à une enchère. L'église de la lumière le pourchassait pour le crime de sa naissance et le fictif crime contre Gabriel Chevillar.

Une larme coula légèrement sur le visage du diable. Qu'allait-il devenir ? Il connaissait les souffrances qu'on pouvait lui infliger. Il préférerait encore mourir sous l'épée d'un paladin de la lumière que pour de l'argent.

Soudain la charrette s'arrêta brusquement. Un hurlement imposant et terrifiant se fit entendre. Le sol semblait trembler sous les pieds des chasseurs de primes. Habitués à combattre, les hommes prirent les armes pour se mettre face à leur nouvel adversaire. Balthazar resta seul dans la carriole.

Au début, il entendit des ordres provenant du chef de la bande. Puis des cris strident. Des coups donnés dans l'air. Des bruits d'arbres se fracassant. Puis l'odeur du sang qui lui parvient aux narines. Bien qu'épuisé, Balthazar sentait qu'il était en danger. Il rampait du mieux qu'il le pouvait jusqu'au bord de la carriole. Penchant la tête vers l'extérieur, il découvrit un de ses geôliers le ventre ouvert par les griffes d'un immense dragon violet. Visiblement une mère en colère contre ces hommes qui lui avait volé un oeuf.

Les stupides humains essayèrent de vaincre la terrible créature qui lançaient ses flammes magiques contre leurs pathétiques armes.

Voyant que l'attention de ses hommes étaient davantage tourné à leur survie plutôt qu'à leur butin, Balthazar tenta de se remettre sur ses deux jambes. Bien qu'épuisé, maltraité durant tout le voyage, blessé, il se mit debout. Chancelant il se mit à courir dans la forêt.

Dans les ténèbres profondes, il s'enfonçait courant avec l'énergie du désespoir. Il connaissait la sphère et savait qu'il ne pourrait s'en défaire que par le biais d'un paladin de la lumière. Un des hommes qui les pourchassait. Quitte à mourir. Il voulait au moins mourir proprement.

Il courait du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Il entendait autour de lui des créatures qui le chassait. Elles avaient senti le sang qui coulaient de ses plaies. Les larmes coulaient des yeux du demi-diable. Il était à nouveau poursuivi. Il était le bas de la chaîne alimentaire. Les chiens errants étaient à ses trousses pour se nourrir de sa chair.

L'adrénaline lui permettait de courir encore quelques kilomètres. Il ne savait pas comment il avait évité les crocs d'un premier animal. Il ne senti pas l'haleine de l'un d'entre eux qui failli lui bondir dessus. Il n'était qu'obnubilé par une idée. Sortir de ce cauchemar. Ne pas mourir comme un animal.

Et puis soudain, Balthazar se prit les pieds dans une racine. Il tomba au sol. Rampa du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

Il était fini. Les créatures l'entourait.

Quand soudain. Un homme passa au travers les feuillages, armés d'un arc et de flèches gelées. Une dizaine de morceaux de glace se plantèrent dans le cou des animaux. Un bras métallique fit rugir la terre faisant perdre l'équilibre pour d'autre d'entre eux.

A bout de souffle, à demi-conscient Balthazar vit soudainement une lueur tamisé éclaircir les lieux. Une lueur qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé revoir. Celle d'un paladin de la lumière. Bouclier armé dans la main gauche, l'épée dans la main droite, il se mit à charger les créatures.

Les yeux tout doucement se fermèrent, en voyant cet étrange spectacle. Les créatures fuyaient. Balthazar souriait en pensant qu'il ne mourrait pas comme un vulgaire bétail. Il aura au moins la chance de mourir sous les honneurs. Ses dernières pensées se tournaient vers Gabriel Chevillard.

Les yeux clos, le mage pensait que sa fin était venu et l'accepter tel qu'elle était.


	5. Ch 2 : Devoir d'un paladin

_**Bonjour, bonsoir à vous mes gens !**_

 _ **Nous voici dans la suite de cette histoire, avec un deuxième chapitre qui je l'espère vous plaiera.**_

 _ **Merci à Emma pour avoir corriger l'ensemble du texte !**_

 _ **Pour vos délicieuses reviews : Merci à Koneko-Hiya (chom chom les cookies), merci à NigthmareDragon FB (*lui tend un dictionnaire pour trouver ses mots.)**_

 _ **Merci Fiction-Mikana (câlin d'évoli !) et Merci à Evig Morder (on sert la chaleureuse impatience !)**_

 _ **Merci aussi à vous qui lisez cette histoire dans l'ombre de vos antres. J'espère que la suite vous plaira.**_

 _ **Bacciolino et cookie pour tous !**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 2 : Le devoir d'un paladin. (Théo.)**_

* * *

 **"Ça y est ! On les a eu !"** sourit le Paladin de la lumière Théo de Silverberg.

 **"C'était quoi comme genre de chien ?"** se demandait Grunlek en observant les traces.

 **"Je n'en sais rien. Mais je crois qu'on a un autre soucis."** enchaîna Shinddha qui était resté au tronc de l'arbre où s'était effondré le magicien.

Doucement le demi-élémentaire retourna le mage avant de frissonner légèrement en apercevant ses marques indiquant qu'il n'était pas uniquement humain. Le sang du rôdeur ne fit qu'un tour en voyant que ce dernier a été maltraité. En passant sa main auprès des vêtements, il put attraper le poignet entre son pouce et son index. Shinddha se senti de plus en plus mal à l'aise quand il vit que l'être humanoïde était quasiment squelettique. Rapidement, il prit son pouls et le senti faible et filant.

 **"Théo ! Viens vite m'aider à enlever ce machin ! Ce gars est entrain de mourir !"**

Le paladin se retourna vers le rôdeur, encore fier d'avoir réussi à combattre un ennemi. Quand il arriva aux côtés du rôdeur, l'inquisiteur changea de visage. Il regardait avec dégoût le spectacle que lui donnait cette hérésie. Cette erreur de la nature ainsi que ce qui empêchait ce dernier de reprendre ses esprits. Une sphère créée pour détruire les démons les plus puissants. Ce genre de création n'était pas à la porter de tous. Surtout depuis la mort du créateur de ces instruments : Gabriel Chevillard. Leur création était complexe et surtout coûteuse.

Théo n'avait pas entendu qu'une troupe de paladin serait dans les environs. Bien que peu enclin à utiliser son cerveau, l'inquisiteur comprit que les voleurs devaient être dans le coin.

 **"Laissez crever cette hérésie. Je vais voir dans les environs."**

Grunlek ressenti de la pitié pour la créature humanoïde, même s'il s'agissait d'un démon. A sa forme, ses blessures, le nain ne comprenait pas la faible ouverture d'esprit du paladin.

 **"Attends tu ne vas pas le laisser comme ça !"**

Le paladin ne l'écoutait déjà plus, il parti en direction du lieu d'où venait le demi-diable, pendant que Shinddha tentait de lui faire boire un peu d'eau et de lui faire reprendre ses esprits.

 **"Qu'est-ce que l'on fait Grunlek ? Je ne veux pas le laisser mourir ici ! On ne connaît pas son histoire. Et puis ces marques...Cela me rappelle...Des mauvais souvenirs."**

Grunlek hocha positivement de la tête. Lui non plus ne voulait pas le laisser en arrière. Ce jeune adulte. Plus jeune encore que Shinddha. Plus fragile. Si frêle. Si fragile. Squelettique même. Bien que Théo soit contre, ils allaient lui désobéir. Une fois encore. Prendre leur décision. Agir par leur volonté. Doucement, Shinddha enveloppa le demi-diable dans une de leur couette. Ce dernier poussa un léger gémissement en gardant les yeux fermés.

Avec une grande douceur, le demi-élémentaire posa le demi-diable sur lumière. Le rôdeur murmura à l'oreille de la monture : **"Je sais que ton maître ne sera pas ravi. Mais nous devons le sauver."**

Le destrier du paladin ne semblait pas prendre la mesure de se qui lui était posé sur ses épaules. Il accepta les ordres tels qu'on lui avait imposé. Acceptant sur son dos la créature.

Les deux amis de l'inquisiteur étaient déjà en train de réfléchir aux différents arguments qu'ils allaient employés pour tenter de le convaincre.

Le paladin quand à lui, était arrivé vers la charrette enflammé. Des corps gisaient tout autour d'elle. Leur sang et leur tripes étaient hors de leur corps. Comme si une créature démoniaque s'étaient servi de ses pouvoirs pour les éliminer. L'homme de foi chercha son collègue prêtre. Mais il ne voyait rien qui ressemblait de prés ou de loin à l'insigne de l'église de la lumière. Jusqu'à se qu'un petit éclat n'attire son regard. L'inquisiteur se dirigea vers la lumière pour apercevoir un collier dans le cadavre d'un des mercenaire. Il comprit qu'il s'agissait de celui du prêtre, bien que le corps soit celui d'un autre homme qu'on lui avait décrit. Soudain, Théo senti un souffle chaud dans son cou. Le paladin se retourna en mettant la main sur la garde de son épée. Il recula vivement, évitant de peu les crocs d'un…

 **"DRAGON !"** hurla-t-il avant de prendre ses jambes à son cou et de partir en direction de ses alliés. La créature à ses fesses.

Face à ce cri étonnant, Shinddha et Grunlek furent curieux de savoir cse qui avait provoqué la peur du paladin. Ils regrettèrent bien vite d'avoir fait ce souhait. Sans attendre une quelconque explication, ils aidèrent le paladin à monter sur la monture et tous les quatre fonçaient pour s'enfuir loin d'elle.

Le paladin remarqua sur son destrier le demi-diable.

 **"Qu'est-ce qu'il fout ici lui ?"** hurla-t-il prêt à le jeter au sol.

 **"AH non ! Tu ne commence pas ! Après tout, tu nous as ramené ce dragon ! Alors on pense d'abord à sauver notre peau et on réglera le problème après !"** s'énerva Grunlek.

 **"Parfaitement !"** enchérit Shinddha.

Théo capitula face à ses deux alliés. Ils avaient réussi à conserver avec eux le demi-diable sur son destrier tandis qu'ils fuyaient le dragon. Le paladin aurait voulu le jeter par terre et continuer sa route, mais quelque chose attira son regard. Cette sphère accrochée au torse du diable.

Théo se rappelait de la quête qu'ils avaient accepté, un peu par ses connaissances. Ils devaient partir à la recherche de l'assassin du père Gabriel Chevillard. Le créateur de ses sphères. Au sein de l'église de la lumière, une sorte de grand mur aux 1000 bougies permettait de savoir si un des leurs était vivant ou mort. Et face au décès de l'un de leur érudit les plus prospères, manifesté par la flamme éteinte de la bougie, les supérieurs des différentes églises de la lumières envoyèrent des missives aux paladins en mission. Théo l'avait reçu. Avec son groupe, ils s'étaient dirigé vers l'endroit où le prêtre devait se trouver, jusqu'à se qu'ils combattent ces chiens errants et le dragon.

Une fois éloigné de la menace, le groupe forma un campement. Théo descendit le premier, toujours en proie à ses réflexions. Il observa les environs pour qu'aucune créature ne vienne déranger son sommeil. Shinddha attrapa le demi-diable et l'installa dans une position plus confortable. Le Nain alla à sa rencontre pour essayer de l'aider et de remarquer la dite sphère avec les insignes de l'église de la lumière.

 **« Théo. Tu pourrais retirer la sphère qui l'emprisonne ? »** demanda Grunlek, tout en préparant un coussin improvisé pour leur nouveau compagnon.

 **« Oui, je pourrais le faire. Mais je ne le ferai pas. »**

 **« Arrête avec ça Théo. Tu vois bien que cette personne est incapable de faire quoi que ce soit ! Tu as vu son état. »** insista le Nain.

 **« Je vois surtout que c'est une hérésie.»**

 **« Il a été torturé ! »** hurla à son tour Shinddha, les larmes aux yeux.

Le rôdeur défiait le regard du paladin. Le demi-élémentaire reconnaissait ces cicatrices, ces brûlures sur le corps squelettique. Depuis combien de temps cet individu n'avait-il pas mangé, ou bu ? En voyant les blessures, Shinddha se remémorait de bien sombres souvenirs. Il apercevait que certaines marques sur la peau blanche du demi-diable étaient récentes. D'autres avaient à peine cicatrisé ou avait marqué la peau de manière permanente. Les marques prouvaient que la torture avait duré plusieurs mois, voir peut être des années.

Shinddha invoqua à nouveau son pouvoir d'eau afin de réhydrater le prisonnier.

 **« Théo. Tu vois bien que cette personne est incapable de se battre dans cet état. Il a été fait prisonnier, cela se voit. Penses-tu que ce sont des méthodes de l'église de la lumière ? »** Questionna Grunlek.

Le paladin baissa des yeux. Il utilisait sa mémoire pour se rappeler des enseignements qu'on lui a inculqué. On lui avait demandé d'éliminer les démons. Pas de les torturer. Tout doucement, Théo relevait les yeux vers son ami Nain pour lui répondre :

 **« Non. On les élimine et puis c'est tout. Mais nous avons une mission et nous devrions la continuer. »**

 **« Laisse tomber un peu cette mission ! Nous avons quelqu'un qui a besoin de notre aide ! »** ragea le nain, qui montrait des premiers signes de colère.

 **« Justement, il a peut-être un lien avec cette mission. La sphère qu'il a sur son torse. Elle a été créé par le prêtre qu'on est parti chercher. Alors, c'est surement lui qu'il l'a tué. On doit l'éliminer. »**

Tandis que Théo donnait son point de vue, Shinddha entendit un petit gémissement provenant de leur invité. Le demi-élémentaire tourna son regard vers ce dernier pour voir qu'il ouvrait les yeux.

Balthazar avait la vision trouble. Le corps endolori. Il pensait qu'il était mort mais il sentait une étrange chaleur à ses côtés. Il entendit des voix aux creux de ses oreilles. Le mage n'arrivait pas à distinguer les traits des personnes qui étaient à ses côtés. Ignorant s'il s'agissait des bandits, des mercenaires, des paladins de la lumière…Ou peut être son père et ses alliés.

Cette dernière hypothèse s'effaça dans son esprit car il ne senti pas de présence démoniaque.

 **« Est-ce que ça va ? Ne vous inquiétez pas. Vous êtes en sécurité. Tenez ! Voici un peu d'eau. »** souffla Shinddha. Il approchait ses mains de la bouche du mage.

Balthazar ne se fit pas prier. Il avala avec une grande difficulté. Il éprouvait également une grande satisfaction de sentir dans sa gorge sèche coulait le liquide délicieux, lui redonnant un peu de vigueur.

 **« Doucement. Est-ce que vous pouvez parler ? Vous pouvez me dire qui vous êtes ? »** continua l'élémentaire.

 **« Je… Je m'appelle Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon. »** murmura le demi-diable. **« Mage de la tour Rouge… »**

 **« Dites plutôt que vous êtes un diable ! Une hérésie ! Votre corps parle de lui-même ! »** Enchaîna le paladin, désireux de planter sa lame dans le corps du frêle démon.

 **« THEO ! »** s'énerva Grunlek. Il du prendre sur lui pour ne pas donner une poing dans la figure de son allié.

Pourtant les mots du paladin ne semblait pas brusquer le mage. Il regardait autour de lui, n'arrivant toujours pas à distinguer ses sauveurs. Il ne voyait que des silhouettes floues. Des ombres de couleurs.

 **« Je comprends votre position paladin. »** souffla-t-il sans aucune once de Haine envers lui. **« C'est votre mission après tout. Comme la mienne est d'essayer de vivre avec ma nature de demi-diable. »**

 **« Ah ! Vous voyez ! Pour une fois que quelqu'un est d'accord avec moi ! »** sourit le paladin en sortant sa lame. **« Mais avant de vous tuer, je dois savoir. Où est la dépouille du père Gabriel Chevillard. »**

Balthazar ne semblait pas être effrayé par ses mots. Shinddha qui était plus proche du demi-diable pu même lire dans ses yeux fatigués du soulagement. Comme s'il était rassuré qu'on allait mettre fin à sa vie. A sa misérable vie.

 **"Je vais vous le dire. Même si je ne suis pas sure que vous l'accepterez."**

Balthazar raconta se qu'il s'était passé. De son arrivé au service du maître de maison, à sa crise. L'application de la sphère sur son torse. Les séances de tortures subies. Les années qui s'étaient écoulés. L'arrivée de Gabriel Chevillard qui n'avait jamais voulu tout cela. Son assassinat par le prêtre de l'eau. Puis les mercenaires venant récupérer toutes les richesses du patriarche.

 **"Voilà. Maintenant que vous savez tout. Vous pouvez soit aller vérifier mes dires. Soit accomplir votre mission de paladin."**

Grunlek et Shinddha étaient peiné d'entendre de tel propos sortir de la bouche d'une personne ayant subi autant d'épreuve. Comme s'il était plus nécessaire pour lui de vivre. Comme s'il avait accepté sa mort sans rancune envers l'inquisiteur.

Shinddha et Grunlek étaient prêt à défendre le mage face à l'impulsivité de Théo. Pour qu'il ne l'exécute pas. Que fut leur surprise quand ils le virent rengainer son épée.

 **"...On m'a ordonné de trouver le tueur et corps de Gabriel Chevillard. Je vais aller voir de moi même si le corps est bien là bas. Je vais m'assurer que tu as dit la vérité. Puis j'en parlerai à mes supérieurs. J'accomplirai ma mission. Mais ce sera eux qui te jugeront."** souffla le paladin en préparant ses affaires sur son destrier. **"Grunlek, Shinddha, préparez vos affaires. On y va."**

 **"Tu ne vas pas le laisser seul ici ? Attachéqui plus est ?"** s'inquiéta Shin.

 **"Je ne vais pas laisser un diable en liberté ! C'est contre ma religion. Mais je n'ai pas envie de l'emporter avec moi également. On ne sait pas de quoi il est capable. Peut être c'est lui qui a invoqué le dragon. Peut être a-t-il menti pour tuer le prêtre. Laissez le."**

 **"Je refuse !"** insista Shinddha. **"Je resterai là avec lui, pour attendre ton retour. Je ne le laisserai pas sans défense."**

Balthazar fut surprit que quelqu'un prenne sa défense. Il observa du mieux qu'il le pouvait Shinddha. Malgré le brouillard qui se dessinait devant ses yeux.

 **"Je resterai également. Je crois que tu n'a pas besoin de nous pour cette mission. C'est juste de la reconnaissance. Tu ira plus vite sans nous."** continuait Grunlek.

 **"Comme vous le voulez. Vous n'avez pas tout à fait tort. Mais ne vous attachez pas trop à cette hérésie."**

Sur ces mots, le paladin monta sur son destrier et parti au triple galop, pour accomplir sa mission. Laissant le nain et le demi-élémentaire avec le demi-diable.

Le cuisinier prépara un ragoût de lapin, afin de nourrir l'équipe restante. Shinddha aida du mieux qu'il le pouvait le demi-diable. En lui donnant son repas. En essayant de l'installer le plus confortablement possible pour qu'il puisse reprendre des forces.

Mais les deux constatèrent que la sphère continuait d'aspirer sa force vitale. Que ce qu'il récupérait dans la nuit, il le perdait dans la journée.

 **"Théo...Dépêche toi."** soufflait Grunlek.

Après quelques jours de voyage, le paladin s'était retrouvé dans le manoir. Il avait découvert les corps sans vie des mages. Il examina les traces des blessures infligées. Il constata que ce n'était ni des crocs, ni de la magie qui avait arraché leur corps. Mais bien des lames tranchantes et élimées. Rien de ce qu'il connaissait dans les termes démoniaques. L'inquisiteur continua sa route vers le mausolée. Théâtre de l'horreur décrite par Balthazar.

Il descendit les marches une par une, avant de trouver un cadavre sur le sol. Il le retourna pour observer les symboles d'un prêtre de l'eau, tué également avec une lame. Comme indiqué par le diable. Enfin, il se rendit vers la cage, la prison du diable. Il trouva tous les détails tel qu'il l'avait décrit. La petite fente dans la vitre. Le morceau de tissus servant de lit. Le bol fissuré. Puis le cadavre de Gabriel Chevillard. Éliminé également d'un coup de couteau dans le dos.

Le paladin attrapa le corps du défunt. Le temps avait commencé à attaquer ce dernier. Il l'enferma dans sa couchette afin de l'emmener au plus vite à l'église la plus proche etfaire son rapport. Mais comment devait-il mentionner toutes ses connaissances ? Par un diable ? Par une autre source ? Devait-il dire aussi la présence de Balthazar. Théo se posaitr beaucoup de questions. Mais une chose était sur. Il devait remplir sa mission.

Cela faisait maintenant trois jours que Théo était parti à la recherche des indices donnés par le demi-diable. La vie de Balthazar vacillait toujours dangereusement. Mais pour le mage, il vivait enfin des instants de calme et de paix. Même s'il ne pouvait pas distinguer les traits de ses sauveurs, il était heureux de se savoir traité comme un être vivant à part entière. Et non un monstre.

Il appréciait la cuisine de Grunlek. Les chants de Shinddha. Pourtant cette paix intérieure était assombrie par cette maudite sphère de lumière. Elle l'empêchait d'utiliser ses bras. Elle lui drainait la vie qu'il récupérait par les bons soins de deux compères.

Dans son esprit, le demi-diable espérait que le paladin revienne au plus vite pour mettre un terme à cette souffrance. Comme le lui avait promis le prêtre Gabriel Chevillard. Comme le voulait leur religion.

Il n'était plus tellement triste. Certes, il avait encore des regrets de ne pas avoir pris sa mère une dernière fois dans ses bras. De ne pas avoir rendu fier son père boulanger. De ne pas avoir réussi à se soustraire des griffes de son géniteur. De ne pas avoir su cloué le bec à tous les mages qui l'avaient exclus. Finalement, au-delà des regrets, il espérait juste en finir avec cette misérable vie. Tout n'avait que trop duré.

Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues, tandis qu'il pensait à cela.

Inquiet Shinddha essuya sa larme et s'apprêtait à questionner le mage à ce sujet. C'était sans compter sur le retour du paladin sur son destrier fier.

 **« Théo ! Te revoilà enfin ! »** souffla Grunlek.

 **« Oui. J'ai accompli la mission qui nous a été donné. J'ai été voir sur place, comme nous l'a indiqué l'hérésie. »**

Ce mot dans la bouche de paladin avait comme effet de recevoir des regards noirs de la part du Nain et du demi-élémentaire.

 **« J'ai constaté que tous les détails étaient exacts. Et d'après les coups qu'ils ont reçu, il est fort probable que ce soit non pas un diable, mais bien une autre personne qui a tué toutes ses personnes. Par la position de la sphère sur votre torse bloquant vos bras, il était impossible qu'avant ou après l'assassinat du prêtre de la lumière vous puissiez commettre ceci. Vous ne semblez pas être assez puissant pour contrôler le mental des personnes. Sinon, vous ne seriez pas dans cet état. »**

Balthazar souriait. Même si le paladin menait sa mission, il avait confirmé ses dires. Il l'avait cru. Un sentiment de reconnaissance naissait dans le cœur du demi-diable qui se sentait soulagé.

 **« J'ai ramené le corps du père Gabriel Chevillard et fait mon rapport à mes supérieurs. »**

Le soulagement fut encore plus profond, quand le mage compris que le corps du prêtre allait reposer en paix. Son âme serait sans doute soulagée. Il avait réussi à accomplir un geste pour ce dernier. Balthazar ferma paisiblement les yeux. Il sentait que la fin allait bientôt arriver. Les supérieurs de ce paladin ont du lui demander de l'éliminer.

Notre ami mage se concentra sur les bruits des pas de Théo. Le paladin s'approchait de lui. Son armure cliquetait à son approche.

 **« Vous pouvez m'achever. C'est là votre mission non ?** » avoua Lennon résigné.

Il s'était avoué vaincu. Il allait mourir. Le mage s'imagina déjà le paladin retirant son épée. Faire briller sa lame et venir la faire pénétrer dans sa chair. Balthazar aurait voulu voir les traits de celui qui allait l'achever. Pour essayer de persuader les diables et démons de ne pas en faire leur proie. De les épargner. De leur avouer qu'il était déjà mort à cause d'autres âmes.

Il senti une étrange lueur provenir de cet homme. Et puis. Surprise. Ses bras furent libérés. Balthazar ne senti plus la sphère entravant son torse. La lueur continuait à illuminer son être. Une sensation de plénitude l'envahi. Les douleurs étaient moins importantes. La fatigue, légèrement effacé. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, Balthazar pouvait enfin voir les traits de ses sauveurs. Il put lire la surprise dans le regard de Grunlek et Shinddha.

 **« Que…Pourquoi ? »** demanda Balthazar.

 **« J'ai fait mon rapport. Je devais annoncer qui était le meurtrier du père Gabriel Chevillard etle venger. Visiblement les hommes qui s'en étaient occupé sont tous morts. Le seul à s'en être sorti c'est vous. Et comme vous étiez vous-même prisonnier, vous ne pouviez pas accomplir ce geste. J'ai juste fait mon travail. Point final. »**

 **« Mais…Je suis un demi-diable ! »**

 **« Oui. C'est pour cela que vous allez nous suivre dans nos aventures. »**

Le mage ouvrit des grands yeux étonnés face à la proposition du paladin. En plus de l'avoir épargné, il avait demander de les rejoindre dans leur équipe. De travailler avec eux. Le cerveau du Lennon resta un long moment gelé face à cette proposition. Ce fut alors Shinddha qui demanda :

 **« Pourquoi ne pas le laisser partir ? Il est libre maintenant ! »**

 **« Parce que c'est une hérésie. Je n'ai rien dit à mes supérieurs car il n'y avait aucun lien avec le meurtrier de ce dernier. Mais, ma mission me demande d'éliminer les diables. Seulement, il n'a commis aucuns méfaits actuellement sous mes yeux. Et puis je ne vais pas laisser un diable courir sans surveillance. En restant dans notre groupe, je pourrais m'assurer de l'éliminer s'il se transforme en diable et commet des actes immondes. »**

Ce n'était plus des larmes de tristesse, mais des larmes de joies qui coulaient le long des joues du pyromage. Pour la première fois de sa vie, des inconnus l'avaient accepté, lui et sa nature. Ils l'avaient aidé, écouté, compris, accepté, soigné et requis dans cette équipe. Le paladin lui avait fait la promesse qu'il avait toujours voulu entendre. Qu'on vienne l'achever s'il commettait l'irréparable. Doucement, Balthazar leva sa main pour attraper celle du paladin en gémissant :

 **« J'accepte avec plaisir. Messire Théo. »**

 **« Appelle moi juste Théo. Par contre ton nom est bien trop compliqué à se souvenir. On t'appellera B.O.B. »**

 **« Ca m'ira très bien. »** souriait le mage.

* * *

 _ **A suivre...**_


	6. Chp3 : Retour dans le présent

_**Bonjour, Bonsoir à tous !**_

 _ **Voici la suite de notre histoire avec un chapitre un peu plus court.**_

 ** _Mais c'est pour patienter davantage pour une plus grande surprise._**

 ** _Merci à Emma d'avoir corrigé toute cette histoire._**

 ** _Merci pour les reviews de : fiction-Mikana (câlin d'Evoli !), à Dabidouw (ton fan art est sublime, j'ai hâte d'en voir d'autre.), à Evig Morder (ça me tenterai bien d'écrire une prochaine fiction sur Shin et les tortures. ^^) et NightmareDragon FB (*lui tend un énorme stock de mouchoir.*)_**

 ** _et merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire. Nous approchons tout doucement de la fin._**

 ** _Sur ce, je vous laisse à la lecture de ce chapitre._**

 ** _Bacciolino et Cookie à tous._**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 3 : Retour dans le présent :**_

* * *

Théo n'arrivait toujours pas a réaliser que tout était fini. Que B.O.B avait perdu le contrôle de lui même pour tout détruire. Son cheval continuait à courir dans le vent, quand une étincelle se mit à luire à l'intérieur du regard du paladin.

Non. Il ne pouvait pas renoncer maintenant. Pas après toutes ses aventures vécus ensemble. Il chopa les rennes de son destrier. Pour le guider vers le chemin.

 **"Lumière on y va ! Malgré la peur. Malgré sa puissance. On retourne voir Bob."**

Le cheval tente de se rebeller. Il ne veut pas obéir à son maître. Cependant Théo est également têtu.

 **"Je sais que tu as peur. Mais je ne veux pas l'abandonner. Je souhaite le rejoindre. L'aider. Le sauver. J'ai besoin de toi !"**

Lumière arrête de suite de se débattre. Son regard observe son maître. Elle respire au rythme des battements du coeur de ce dernier avant de tourner sa tête vers le chemin que Théo souhaite prendre.

 **"Allez, on y va. On va le retrouver, on va réussir."** sourit Théo en gardant en main les rennes de cette demoiselle à la longue crinière dorée.

Ils courent en direction du fond cratère. Ils vont vers l'origine de ces flammes. Ils vont vaincre cette peur de perdre son meilleur ami. Non, plus que cela. Sa force qui l'emmène plus loin tous les jours.

Des grognements, des hurlements. Des flammes et du sang. Voici ce qu'il y a autour du diable Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon. Le diable et non pas l'âme humaine. Cette partie sombre aime ce spectacle. Il aime sentir ses narines être titillées par cette terreur. Cette humeur inquiétante. Il ricane fasse à cette détresse qui se lit dans le regard des rares survivants.

 **"C'est cela ! Craignez moi ! Tremblez ! Vendez votre âme ! Je serais là pour vous dévorer ! Je suis votre pire cauchemar."**

Même les plus vaillants guerriers ne peuvent s'empêcher de trembler. Ils sentent l'horreur de cette créature. De sa puissance. De tout se qu'elle a pu commettre dans son sillage. La langue du diable lèche ses babines. Des ricanements font tressaillir son corps. La main du démon se lève, puissante et immense. Ses griffes noires et dures fondent sur les survivants.

 **"Mourrez microbes !"**

Les rares survivants se regroupent, incapable de fuir face à cette présence. Ils ferment les yeux, ayant perdu toute fierté. Les larmes perlent sur leur yeux. Leurs gorges se serrent. Les prières se murmurent entre les dents. Le diable se réjouit de pouvoir dévorer des âmes. Avant de sentir ses griffes être arrêter par une lame.

 **"Je ne te laisserai pas continuer !"** hurle Théo

Le diable se met à reculer légèrement, tandis qu'au fond des ténèbres, Balthazar Barnabé Lennon ouvre doucement ses yeux.

* * *

 _ **A suivre...**_


	7. Chp 4 : Retrouvailles

_**Bonsoir à tous ! Nous voici pour la suite et presque fin de cette histoire !**_

 _ **Et oui, le mois de Juin clôturera donc deux fanfictions en même temps.**_

 _ **Deux petites histoires que je me suis énormément plu à écrire. Et j'espère qu'elle vous a plut à lire.**_

 _ **Du coup, avant les habituels remerciements, je tient à vous indiquer que les prochains chapitres (ceux de la semaine prochaines) seront les derniers. Vous en aurez donc deux chapitres au lieu d'un seul. Pourquoi ? Vous le serez à la fin de ce chapitre huhu. ^^ Sinon que dire d'autre... Que la fanfiction "le Golem" reprenant le lore de Grunlek est quasiment terminé au brouillon et que je devrais l'envoyer en correction durant les vacances d'été. Donc, vous l'aurez surement pour la rentrée au mois de Septembre, ou peut être fin Août. (tout dépendra de la correction et des congés. ^^) J'essayerai de publier une autre fanfiction se nommant : Genderbend entre temps. Je laisserai une semaine de libre sans aucune publication pour laisser le temps à l'équipe de correction (Dont je fais des énormes bacciolino !) le temps de se poser et de corriger tranquillement, sans stressé les écrits. Mais également d'en profiter pour s'amuser sur d'autres sujets.**_

 _ **Je pensais pouvoir faire un tour à la Japan Expo cette année. Mais quelques événements personnels (dans le sens positif) m'empêchent de m'y rendre cette année. Peut être une prochaine fois.**_

 ** _Dernier point avant les remerciements : je serais peut être moins actives pendant les vacances d'été ici. Mais plus active sur les dessins. Donc, n'hésitez pas à faire un tour sur YT et cherchez avec Juliabakura. Quelques dessins seront présents. Ou sur DA._**

 ** _Maintenant ; MERCI EMMA ! Pleins de bisous à toi pour cette correction rapide !_**

 ** _Merci à Fiction-Mikana (pour ton soutient sur les deux plateformes ^^ J'espère que cela te plaira toujours), Merci à dry1410 (du calme, Zen, sinon je vais te perdre. Et tes cookies ne viendront plus aider la troupe !), Merci à Evig Morder (Tu n'es pas en retard, ne t'inquiète pas ! J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi. et courage pour les nerfs !), Merci à NightmareDragon FB (et pic, et pic Hourra ! Non c'est pas ça ? Ah désolé. ^^)_**

 ** _Bacciolino et Cookie à tous !_**

 ** _et on se retrouve en fin de ce chapitre._**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 4 : Retrouvailles.**_

 _ **(Chanson : Tes mots s'effacent. R-ik)**_

* * *

Théo observe droit dans les yeux le démon qui est face à lui. Il ne veut pas renoncer à B.O.B. Il doit absolument trouver un moyen de rattraper l'esprit de son allié. Même si c'ést la dernière fois qu'ils doivent se parler. Il veut faire le maximum pour le retrouver une ultime fois en être humain. Son âme qui dort dans ce corps de diable.

 **" Redeviens toi, je ne t'ai pas connu comme ça "**

Hurle Théo, l'arme dans sa main. Il pointe le démon qui tente de l'envoyer valser. Mais Théo est plus agile et en pleine santé face aux autres personnes qui l'ont rencontré. Il a cette motivation qui le porte, qui l'emporte vers la tête du démon. Il observe les yeux de cet être pour essayer de retrouver l'étincelle de Balthazar.

 _ **"Repose tes yeux sur moi, comme avant "**_

Pense l'inquisiteur. Sur son destrier Lumière, il dévie les flammes invoquées. Les grognements de ce diable ne l'effraye pas. Les mots de l'autre esprit cohabitant dans le corps de B.O.B résonnent dans l'espace. Il hurle qu'il va périr sous sa main. Cependant Théo ne semble pas être effrayé.

 _ **"Du regard dévore-moi**_

 _ **Tout doucement "**_

Ces mots, Théo veut les hurler pour pénétrer l'âme du demi-diable. Mais il sait qu'il doit d'abord retrouver cette étincelle. Qu'il doit avoir son attention. Il sent qu'il ne pourra pas le sortir de cet état si B.O.B ne fait pas un effort de son côté.

Théo ne peut pas voir, qu'au fond de son esprit, dans l'obscurité la plus totale, Balthazar s'éveille. Il est en position foetale au fond de sa propre âme. Il ne voit rien de ce qui l'entoure à l'extérieur. Il ne sent que les ténèbres. Symbole de doute, de tristesse et de colère. Il se rappelle de la trahison de Viktor. Celle de toutes ses personnes qui voulaient le tuer juste par sa nature démoniaque. Balthazar n'aurait pas réveillé le monstre qu'il a au fond de lui, si on ne l'avait pas rejeté. Son crime ? D'être né demi-diable.

Balthazar se recroqueville au fond de son âme. Il laisse couler quelques larmes. Il sent la solitude au fond de son coeur.

 _ **J'attends une promesse de toi**_

 _ **Un seul mot me rassurera**_

Au fond de lui, Balthazar souhaite entendre les mots de la seule personne qui tenait ses promesses. Théo de Silverberg. Il lui avait promis de l'éliminer s'il devenait un diable. Notre pyromage sait que ce dernier tiendra sa promesse. Le manipulateur de flamme sait que sa vie va se terminer. Il espère simplement que cette dernière ne sera pas trop triste pour Théo. Non, cet homme est une vraie pierre. Il va le détruire. Son regret aujourd'hui ? De ne pas entendre la voix de ce paladin si merveilleux.

 _ **J'attends que tu prouves plus à chaque fois**_

 _ **Sors-moi de là**_

Les larmes perlent sur ses joues. Balthazar souhaite entendre la voix de cet homme. Pourquoi ne peut-il plus l'entendre ? Pourquoi le destin a-t-il décidé de les séparer ? Pourquoi ces stupides églises ont-elles décidé de tenter de tuer Théo, au lieu de s'unir contre leur ennemis : Les intendants ! Ces derniers ont du être éliminé par son double démoniaque.

Mais lui...Lui observe ses mains qui disparaissent dans les ténèbres de son coeur. Peu à peu, il ne voit plus les membres de son corps. La voix de son double résonne dans sa tête, lui expliquant qu'il doit dormir. Laisser partir. Ne plus exister.

 _ **Toutes ces habitudes m'enchaînent et**_

 _ **libre à nous de tout recommencer**_

 _ **un seul mot me rassurera**_

Le souffle est court. La peur taraude le fond de son coeur. Si Théo ne vient pas le sauver. Il n'arrivera pas à s'en sortir. Alors qu'il allait renoncer, Balthazar entend le hurlement de son autre âme. Il voit un éclair transpercer les ténèbres. Il entr'aperçoit un faisceau de lumière. Une ouverture vers le monde extérieur. Peu ouvert, l'empêchant de reprendre le contrôle de son corps. Mais suffisamment grande pour observer Théo lui faisant face.

 _ **Sors-moi de là**_

Hurle B.O.B au travers de cette fissure, entre deux sanglots.

Au dehors, Théo a déchaîné le Tonnerre sur la créature. Ce dernier avait ressenti une violente douleur. Mais n'était toujours pas K.O. Le paladin cherche une faille dans l'attaque de cette créature quand tout d'un coup un détail le percuta. Des larmes qui coulent sur les visages de ce diable.

 _ **Tes mots s'effacent**_

 _ **Mon cœur se lasse**_

 _ **Si à pile ou face on doit jouer**_

Théo s'éloigne du diable pendant quelques instants. Il évite un nouvelle contre-attaque. Il n'entend pas la voix de Balthazar. Mais il sait que son éclair a du avoir un effet positif sur lui. Quelque chose a du se réveiller. Il serre les dents, tout en maintenant la garde sur son épée.

 _ **Je veux que l'on fasse**_

 _ **tout comme au passé**_

Il n'aime pas se qu'il a prévu d'accomplir. Il va devoir invoquer une nouvelle fois la foudre. Puiser dans sa foi pour aider son ami à sortir de son double. Il allait devoir le blesser. Comme par le passé, il devra le percuter pour lui remettre les esprits en place.

 _ **Laisse-moi une trace pour te retrouver**_

Cependant, Théo avait trouvé la trace qu'il recherche. La preuve que Balthazar n'est pas mort. Avec un peu d'appréhension, l'inquisiteur invoque une nouvelle fois la foudre pour l'envoyer sur le diable qui hurle de plus belle.

Cette fois l'attaque s'en prend aussi bien au diable, qu'à Balthazar. Du fond de son âme, la fissure s'ouvre davantage. Le pyromage sent de l'électricité traverser l'intégralité de son corps. Un hurlement sort de sa bouche, tandis qu'il se recroqueville sur lui-même. Il voit au travers de la fissure que le diable s'est mit à genou. Sa tête sur le sol, observe le paladin. Ce dernier est descendu de son destrier pour être face à lui. La main sur son épée.

 **Redeviens toi**

 **Si les mots t'effleurent et que tu ne les dis pas**

Théo vient de demander à Balthazar de dévoiler ce qu'il a au fond de lui. Il veut provoquer cette étincelle pour l'encourager à sortir de sa prison. Pour affronter son géolier. Pour venir le retrouver. Théo espére secrètement que cela suffise à le faire réagir.

Le diable lève la tête. Un souffle nauséabond sort de ses narines, tandis que Théo ne baisse pas la garde. Le paladin n'entend toujours pas la voix de B.O.B, qui lui hurle qu'il est présent. Qu'il a besoin d'aide.

 **Ose dire ce que tu ressens pour moi**

 **Regarde dans mes yeux et affronte-moi**

Hurle Théo, les mains tendu vers lui.

Au fond de son âme, Balthazar a envie d'écarter la fissure encore trop petite pour aller se lover dans les bras du paladin. Mais des chaînes l'attrapent et l'entravent. La voix de l'autre lui susurre qu'il ne s'échappera pas. Qu'il est prisonnier de son propre corps et coeur. Qu'il va voir celui qu'il aime périr sous ses griffes.

 **Rends-moi l'amour que tu m'as donné**

 **La flamme entre nos premiers baisers**

Les mots percutent l'esprit de B.O.B qui voit la main de son corps agrandi foncer sur le jeune Théo. Le paladin ne semble pas vouloir bouger d'un pouce, tandis que Balthazar hurle et pleure de toute ses forces. Il essaye de lui indiquer de s'enfuir. De ne pas venir le sauver s'il doit mourir pour cela.

 **Rallume ton cœur pour me retrouver**

 **Pour l'éternité**

Alors que le serment est prononcé sur leur amour, un nouveau coup de tonnerre résonne. Un éclair s'abat une nouvelle fois sur la créature. Balthazar sent cette intensité lui traversait le corps. Mais il ne souhaite pas céder. Il voit que cela détruit également les chaînes et chasse le diable qui est en lui.

Il était là. Le double de lui. Ayant prit la forme de son père qui l'observe dans les ténèbres.

 **Dans cet orage je perds ma moitié**

 **Laisse-moi enfin tout recoller**

Balthazar se dresse devant son père. Les larmes aux commissures de ses yeux. Le paternel lui rappelle qu'il est ainsi fait et qu'il ne pourra jamais fuir sa destinée. Que les sentiments, comme lui a ressenti étant plus jeune, ne sont que des fioritures qu'il doit rejeter. Il doit effacer sa part d'humanité pour survivre dans ce monde de brute. Balthazar sourit avant de laisser couler une nouvelle traînée de larmes.

Le mage reprend doucement le contrôle de son corps et supplie le paladin par ces mots :

 **Un seul mot me rassurera**

 **Sors-moi de là**

Théo reçoit enfin le message tant attendu. La forme diabolique est au sol. L'air sonné. Le regard un peu plus humain. Les larmes coulent sur le sol, tandis qu'il le supplie une nouvelle fois.

L'inquisiteur tourne une nouvelle fois l'épée vers le ciel.

 _ **Tes mots s'effacent**_

 _ **Mon cœur se lasse**_

 _ **Si à pile ou face on doit jouer**_

C'est un coup de poker que B.O.B et lui vont tenter. Briser l'emprise du patriarche par la foudre. Il y a un risque non négligeable que B.O.B soit également blessé par cela. Mais tout deux sont prêts. Enoch hurle dans l'esprit de Balthazar ne pas se laisser faire. Qu'ils vont tous deux mourir s'il se laisse faire. Mais au lieu de lire de la pitié, de la peur ou de la colère. Enoch peut y lire de la confiance et de l'assurance. Balthazar n'a pas peur.

 _ **Je veux que l'on fasse**_

 _ **tout comme au passé**_

 _ **Laisse-moi une trace pour te retrouver**_

La foudre s'abat une nouvelle fois sur le corps du diable qui tremble de tout son être. Un hurlement à la fois bestial et humain se dégage de sa gorge. Théo sent son coeur se serrer en pensant aux douleurs de Balthazar. Mais il lui avait donné le signal. Et l'inquisiteur ne peut pas lui refuser cette promesse.

 _ **Je veux de toi comme avant (X3)**_

Cette phrase, Théo se la répète en s'approchant du corps de Balthazar. Le diable replie tout doucement les ailes, comme pour se protéger d'une autre attaque. Avant de s'ouvrir et de laisser paraître le corps fragile de Balthazar.

 **Fais comme à nos tout premiers émois**

 **Pour pas me perdre rassure-moi**

Cependant, cette transformation n'est pas sans conséquence. Sur son visage, des écailles sont toujours apparentes. Les dents jaunies. Le visage du diable se soulève et Théo peut voir le regard de Balthazar. Doucement, il lui prend le visage dans sa main. Comme lors de leur première rencontre. Il avait la même apparence. Les mêmes craintes.

 **Fais de chacun des jours un ébat**

 **Sors-nous de là**

Balthazar pleure toutes les larmes de son corps. Il sent que sa part démoniaque, son père peut se réveiller à tout moment. Il a peur. Tout comme la première fois qu'ils se sont rencontré. Mais à la fois, une certaine sérénité se lit sur son visage. Le mage attendait que sa promesse soit tenue par l'être qu'il chéri le plus au monde.

 **Cette situation me bouleverse**

 **Garde le meilleur et jette le reste**

 **Un seul mot me rassurera**

 **Sors-moi de là**

Finit par avouer le demi-diable, en suppliant une ultime fois à Théo d'abréger ses souffrances et ceux du peuple qu'il pourrait détruire.

* * *

 _ **A suivre...**_

* * *

 _ **= Si vous voulez abréger les souffrances de B.O.B : aller au chapitre 8 (publié le 15/06/2016)**_

 _ **= Si vous voulez laisser B.O.B vivre : aller au chapitre 9 (publié le 15/06/2016)**_

* * *

 _ **Et nous voici de retour !**_

 _ **Oui, la semaine prochaine, ce sera à vous de faire le choix. Entre laisser vivre B.O.B ou Mourir. Que choisiriez vous ? Laisseriez vous un diable vivre sur cette terre, même si vous êtes un paladin de la lumière ? Vous êtes l'acteur de la fin de cette histoire !**_

 _ **En attendant, portez vous bien. ;)**_


	8. Epilogue : Cmt veux tu mourir ?

**_Ca y est ! On y est ! Voici les deux fins possibles !_**

 ** _Si vous lisez les deux chapitres, vous aurez les mêmes intros et les mêmes remerciements._**

 ** _Tout d'abord, merci à Emma pour toute la correction. Je sais que je me répéte systhématiquement mais elle a tout corrigé en une soirée mes gens. Je ne sais pas si vous vous rendez-compte, mais c'est énorme. Toute ces chapitres en une soirée ! Grâce à elle, vous avez pu avoir l'ensemble de l'histoire rapidement._**

 ** _Allez, on passe aux autres remerciements !_**

 ** _Merci à Dry1410, à Evig Morder, à NightmareDragon FB, à Fiction-mikana, Dabidouw et à l'anonyme ! Vous avez tous posté des commentaires qui m'ont fait grandement plaisir._**

 ** _Merci à vous qui avait lu cette histoire depuis le début. A ceux qui vont lire cette histoire après la publication._**

 ** _Je ne pourrais pas vous dire quand précisément je vais publier la prochaine fanfiction. Certaine sont en correction. Je verrais quand je les publierai. En attendant, je fais une petite pause. Donc pas de chapitre ce Samedi._**

 ** _Sur ce, bonne lecture et à la prochaine._**

* * *

 _ **Comment veux-tu mourir ?**_

* * *

Théo observait le demi-diable avec qui il a partagé beaucoup d'instant étrange et précieux. A la fois intense du côté positif, que de terreur face à cette partie démoniaque. Sa gorge se noua en observant le regard de son ami. A la fois suppliant et triste.

Le paladin pouvait lire dans ses yeux :

 _ **"Achève moi. Mais fin à ma misérable vie. Tient ta promesse."**_

Les dents se serraient sur la lèvre inférieure. Le sang perlait sur sa peau blanche. Les bras tremblaient comme ses mains. Le coeur battait à tout rompre alors que le fer descend. Afin d'abréger sa misérable vie. De tenir sa parole.

Le sang gicla. Un hurlement de douleur fut prononcé par l'enfant d'Enoch. Le liquide rougâtre se mêla avec les larmes salées des deux hommes. Le corps du demi-diable se refroidissait dans les bras du paladin. L'inquisiteur de la lumière l'attrapa dans ses mains, pour passer ses derniers moments avec lui. Sentir une dernière fois son souffle. L'accompagner jusqu'à la fin.

Théo pleurait à chaude larmes, tandis que B.O.B posait une main douce et délicate sur sa joue.

 _ **"Merci Théo. Je savais que tu tiendrais ta promesse... Avant...De partir... Promet moi une dernière chose."**_

Théo peinait à relever la tête. A oser parler. Les mots étaient coincés dans sa gorge. Il réussi avec beaucoup de difficulté à hocher de la tête positivement.

" _ **Promets moi de ne pas laisser toutes les filles à Shin."**_

Même à la toute fin, B.O.B essayait son humour. A chaque fois il tentait de le faire sourire. L'homme de foi comprenait que l'enfant des enfers voulait le voir sourire une dernière fois. Un peu maladroitement certes, mais il réussi.

Les yeux doucement se fermaient. La main frêle que le paladin tenait n'avait plus aucune force. La tête tomba sur le côté.

Un cri de douleur retentissait au fond des forêts. L'intense hurlement d'un paladin ayant perdu son ami, son démon, un des êtres les plus chers de sa pitoyable existence.

 _ **BAD ENDING**_


	9. Epilogue : Son sauvetage

**_Ca y est ! On y est ! Voici les deux fins possibles !_**

 ** _Si vous lisez les deux chapitres, vous aurez les mêmes intros et les mêmes remerciements._**

 ** _Tout d'abord, merci à Emma pour toute la correction. Je sais que je me répéte systhématiquement mais elle a tout corrigé en une soirée mes gens. Je ne sais pas si vous vous rendez-compte, mais c'est énorme. Toute ces chapitres en une soirée ! Grâce à elle, vous avez pu avoir l'ensemble de l'histoire rapidement._**

 ** _Allez, on passe aux autres remerciements !_**

 ** _Merci à Dry1410, à Evig Morder, à NightmareDragon FB, à Fiction-mikana, Dabidouw et à l'anonyme ! Vous avez tous posté des commentaires qui m'ont fait grandement plaisir._**

 ** _Merci à vous qui avait lu cette histoire depuis le début. A ceux qui vont lire cette histoire après la publication._**

 ** _Je ne pourrais pas vous dire quand précisément je vais publier la prochaine fanfiction. Certaine sont en correction. Je verrais quand je les publierai. En attendant, je fais une petite pause. Donc pas de chapitre ce Samedi._**

 ** _Sur ce, bonne lecture et à la prochaine._**

* * *

 _ **Son sauvetage.**_

* * *

Théo observait le demi-diable avec qui il a partagé beaucoup d'instant étrange et précieux. A la fois intense du côté positif, que de terreur face à cette partie démoniaque. Sa gorge se noua en observant le regard de son ami. A la fois suppliant et triste.

Le paladin pouvait lire dans ses yeux : _**"Achève moi. Mais fin à ma misérable vie. Tient ta promesse."**_

Les dents se serraient sur la lèvre inférieure. Le sang perlait sur sa peau blanche. Les bras tremblaient comme ses mains. Le coeur battait à tout rompre alors qu'il envoie valser son épée sur le sol. Il surprit le demi-diable qui lançait dans un murmure :

 **"Théo ! Tu m'as promis ! Tu me l'as promis !"**

Le paladin se mit à chercher quelque chose dans sa sacoche. Il marchait vers son ami l'air confiant. Les lèvres se pincèrent tandis qu'il sorti une sorte masque blanc et lumineux. Sans prêter attention aux gémissements du diable. Sa main solide abati le masque sur le visage de Balthazar. Ce dernier senti des pouvoirs étranges pénétré en lui. Une lueur qui vient aveugler sa partie démoniaque. Qui fit taire sa voix. Qui laisser entrevoir un possible avenir de contrôle et de vie avec le paladin.

L'objet se colla jusqu'à l'arrière de son visage. Il passa au travers des cheveux du mage. Une étrange sensation froide parcours toute la peau de sa face. Le mage se recroquivie sur lui-même, plus par l'effet de surprise que par douleur. Des minutes intenses où il se demande se que veux dire cette action ? Que va-t-il se passer aprés ?

Doucement, le paladin posa sa main sur l'épaule de mage. Il prononça d'une voix calme et posée :

 **"Je t'ai posé un masque de l'église de la lumière. Je l'ai créé avec Grunlek pour essayer d'apaiser ton démon s'il devenait trop violent. Nous avons utilisé également des gemmes. Cela va te permettre de continuer de vivre. Tu as su contrôler ton démon intérieur. Et je souhaiterai te faire découvrir encore notre monde. Alors excuse moi de ne pas tenir ma promesse cette fois. Mais viens avec moi."**

B.O.B releva ses yeux aux travers du masque. Il regarda la main du paladin tendu vers lui.

 **"Je serai le seul à pouvoir te retirer le masque. Je serais le seul à pouvoir abréger ta vie. Je serais le seul à qui tu pourra montrer ton visage. Alors, accompagne moi !"**

La main tremblait, frêle, blanche et fragile. Mais il alla jusqu'au bout de sa démarche. Jusqu'à la poigne forte de son ami. Il l'agrippa avant de murmurer :

 **"Ne crois pas qu'avec ce masque je me calmerai pour séduire les jeunes femmes."**

Théo riait en relevant son ami. Au soleil couchant. L'un dans la cape de l'autre, ils partirent à dos de Lumière retrouver Grunlek et Shin.

 _ **GOOD ENDING**_


End file.
